


The Moon To Our Lonely Night.

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love, i'm sorry for making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Mao loves his two friends. He really cherishes them.As a gift of gratitude, he gives the two brothers friendship charms that match with his.He referred to himself as the moon, the one who would give light to the two nocturnal vampires.Mao really wanted to last a long life with them.------Based on the song Reboot by JimmyThumbP.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu & Isara Mao & Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 8





	The Moon To Our Lonely Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to redraw one part of the song's mv with these three however I didn't have enough confidence to finish it so I decided to write a fic about this.  
> If you're not aware of the context, the mv link is right here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BFvN-idN1s  
> (lyrics are taken from the unofficial vocaloid lyrics wiki.)

It wasn’t normal for Mao to keep the two vampires waiting. He would always be the first one to come when the three of them wanted to meet up to hang out. When they heard the faint sound of someone calling their name, their attention was now directed at the direction of the voice. Mao was running up the hill, clearly tired from all of the running and he began to slow down. It took a moment for him to fully catch his breath before he approached his two friends and handed them small decorated envelopes. The vampires’ grabbed the envelopes and opened them and were surprised with two beautiful bat shaped charms that can be placed anywhere. They look up to Mao confidently grinning at the two of them as he holds out a crescent moon shaped one. He placed his charm right in the middle of the two brothers and started explaining the meaning behind them. “Since you two are weak to the sun and both of you guys are vampires… I want to be the moon who would give you the light during the night,” he softly said as he held the hands of the two brothers.

Rei smiled back at Mao, “I think that would be wonderful if Mao-kun was our moon, isn’t that right Ritsu?” the older said as he looked at his younger brother Ritsu who gave him a soft smile as a reply and hummed.

“Maa-kun’s light, it really makes me feel warm inside,” he said and later walked up to Mao giving him a tight embrace. “My only wish is for us to live a healthy life with you, forever,” he hummed once again. Rei later joined in the hug which lasted for a long time. The three of them let go of each other and held their charms up to the sky, singing a part of a song that they had composed for themselves. 

**_The day the seasons stopped changing,_ **

**_I still remember it, you know._ **

The week after Mao had given their charms, the three of them were out taking a stroll at a park. Mao had left the two brothers behind for a while since he decided to grab them some drinks and snacks. Today, the atmosphere between the two was weird and Ritsu was stepping away every time Rei tried to move close to him. It didn’t take long for the younger to snap after Rei continued to talk to him.

Ritsu started yelling at his older brother, “I heard from mom that you were planning to study abroad after you graduate junior high! How would you decide to leave me behind like that!?” he said as he gave Rei punches to his chest. The older was speechless, he wasn’t expecting for Ritsu to find out about his intention on studying abroad so quickly. He wanted it to be a secret since he wanted to tell him when the time was right. The violent reaction from him was expected and he himself wanted to avoid him reacting that way. 

Out of frustration, Rei also started resisting Ritsu’s punches by pushing him. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do himself besides trying to defend himself and talk with his younger brother out about his decision. The intention to study abroad was for him after all, his sweet innocent little brother who needed to be saved from the misfortune that the both of them were born with. The two continued on with their heated argument (well, what it seemed like for Ritsu). It didn’t take too long for Mao to come back with their snacks and witness the two brothers pushing each other in the middle of the park. Mao’s eyes widened the moment he saw Rei’s bat charm fly to the road. The road wasn’t that busy so he took it as an opportunity to jump from the park’s fence to try and pick it up from the ground. Relieved that the charm was still in good shape, he smiled at it for a quick moment before standing up to return to the park and try to stop the two brothers from fighting even more. However, it was too late. The moment he finally stood up and looked to the side, he saw a truck that was almost about to crash into him. Although he knew that he needed to get out, he couldn’t as his body suddenly froze into the middle of the road.  _ “Ahaha… I’m such a stupid idiot,”  _ he mumbled to himself as he tried running back to the fence but wasn’t able to make it. 

Ritsu had witnessed it all. 

_ “MAA-KUN!”  _

It was too late, Mao’s lifeless body was there on the road as people started to crowd around him, calling the ambulance and talking to the truck’s driver. 

  
  


**_All our bonds untied, one by one_ **

**_Before I realized my yearning,_ **

**_We grew afraid of perfection and kept our distance_ **

Mao wanted to spend a lifetime with the two brothers after all but fate took such a harsh turn, he wasn’t able to fulfill his wish. He silently watched from behind as the two mourned over his own tragic death. Ritsu was crying nonstop, shouting at Rei how his best friend’s death was his fault but really, he blamed himself for failing to protect Mao. The younger Sakuma continued crying and all the older could do was sit back and watch. “It’s all my fault! All my fault!” Ritsu started yelling as he continued crying. The magenta haired male wanted to hug him and wipe all his tears but what good can a ghost do? 

A few months after the funeral, he watches as Rei carries his bags and leaves the house. Leaving Ritsu behind who was silently weeping in his own room, still mourning over the sudden loss of his best friend and now the departure of his other brother. Mao witnessed the earlier argument though, Ritsu was yelling at Rei to leave already and never come back to his life as Rei just softly smiled right in front of him, already accepting the fact that his dear younger brother would never look at him the same way ever again. 

It was painful for him to watch this all happen to his two friends. He himself should be the one to blame for his own death, he knew that very fact. If he wasn’t so careless enough to dive into the road to save a friendship charm that can be replaced anyways, he would be still alive and the relationship of the two brothers would still remain as normal. Ritsu silently wept in the corner of his room, holding tight to the charm that his best friend gave, unaware that he was actually watching over him. 

**_The days without seasons will continue forever._ **

**_That’s what it feels like._ **

A few years had already passed ever since Mao died. The relationship of the two brothers is still broken up to this day.

Mao, who was roaming all over the school to find Ritsu, spots Rei who was standing right in front of the gate wearing the school’s uniform. He was surprised to see him back in Japan, he didn’t even think that he would come back to study here sooner. After a while of thinking, he decides to follow him to see where he is going to head to. It shouldn’t be his own classroom as it was already after school and class were already done for today. Mao heard Rei mumbled to himself, something about leaving something at the Light Music Club’s room and that he needed to return to check if the lost object was still there. When the two of them managed to reach the room, he could see the shock at Rei’s face as he saw Ritsu standing in the middle of the room. Rei stepped back as soon his younger brother saw him. He thought he didn’t deserve to go back and appear in his life once again.

However, Ritsu stepped out of the music room to face his older brother. He himself was already on the verge of the tears and kneeled down the floor and continuously said “I’m sorry” to Rei. Mao was smiling the entire time when the two brothers finally reconciled to each other after for so long. He held both of their hands even though they wouldn’t even notice that he was there all along, watching over them.

Ritsu continued to cry and cry as Rei silently weep and held him close. 

**_From the monochromatic stage, I watch an electronic dream_ **

**_Footsteps that prayed for rebirth_ **

**_Then, the faded the fourth dimension changed its color_ **

**_And gave out a newborn's cry._ **

At a park, the two of them looked up to the night sky as they talked about what had happened for the past few years. 

“Anija, do you remember the charm that Maa-kun gave us?” Ritsu asked.

“What about it Ritsu-kun?” 

The younger Sakuma smiled to himself as he showed his wrist. He was wearing a bracelet with the charm that Mao gave years ago with an additional crescent moon charm.

Rei smirked to himself as he showed his earrings to Ritsu, he was wearing the bat charm also along with another crescent moon charm. “It seems that both me and my younger brother were thinking of the same thing.”

Ritsu hummed in reply, “It’s like Maa-kun is right beside us all along.”

“Well, he’s the moon after all,” the older Sakuma said as he pointed at the moon.

Mao stood right behind them, happy to see that his two friends had finally reconciled. He was finally ready to leave them behind. When he starts to fade away, he mumbled an audible “ _ See you soon.”  _ to the two brothers. They heard it yes, but their dear friend was already gone. 

“Well Anija, shall we go home together?”

“Of course, my dear Ritsu.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I ramble about my ideas at my twitter @treasureknights.


End file.
